


Dziennik

by Szarrukin



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Other
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szarrukin/pseuds/Szarrukin
Summary: In the grim darkness of far future, there is not only war. Codzienne życie w reżimie Imperium Ludzkości oczami małego dziecka.
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Dziennik

26 grudnia 999.M41

Wczoraj były Sanguinalia, a ja byłem bardzo grzeczny, więc Święty Sanguinus przyniósł mi w prezencie taki zeszyt, o którym mama mówi, że nazywa się Dziennik i mogę w nim codziennie pisać co tylko chcę!

Mama mówi, że powinienem napisac coś o sobie. No to tak. Mam na imię Felix i mam siedem lat. Mieszkam w Bloku Mieszkalnym Epsilon Sześćdziesiąt Osiem pod numerem cztery tysiące osiemset siedemdziesiąt siedem. Razem ze mną mieszka mama i Sanguinus. Obok mnie mieszkają Nalia i Revin, moi przyjaciele. W przyszłym roku pójdę do scholi, mama mówi, że poznam tam wielu nowych przyjaciół.

Mój tata jest żołnierzem Szesnastego Pancernego Regimentu Gwardyjskiego. Nauczyłem się tej nazwy na pamięć gdy miałem cztery latka, bo jestem jedynym chłopakiem w całym bloku mieszkalnym, który ma tatę w Gwardii! Ten głupi Łysy twierdzi, że jego tata też jest w Gwardii, ale ja wiem, że jego tata jest tylko strażnikiem w pałacu Pana Gubernatora. Dzisiaj mama dostała list od taty. Zachowywała się strasznie dziwnie, trochę płakała, trochę się śmiała, a przy niektórych fragmentach się rumieniła. To już drugi list, jaki przysłał tata. Gdy przysłał pierwszy list, miałem trzy latka, więc go nie pamiętam. Moja mama ma długie, czarne włosy i jasne oczy i bardzo ładnie pachnie i bardzo lubię się do niej przytulać. Często chodzimy razem na spacery do zoo albo na holofilmy. Ja najbardziej lubię te o Komisarzu Kajfaszu Cainie, Bohaterze Imperium, a mama lubi oglądać kroniki wojenne. Raz nawet widzieliśmy tatę na jednej z nich!

Mama powiedziała też, że powinienem napisać coś więcej o Sanguinusie. Sanguinus to mój piesek. Jest duży i czarny i ciepły i kochany i pilnuje mnie w nocy gdy mam złe sny i jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem w całym Imperium. Bardzo często chodzimy razem na spacery do Parku Męczenników i biegamy sobie razem. Kiedyś nawet Sanguinus nasiusiał na posąg Świętego Machariusa, ale na szczęście nikt nie widział.

Pewnego wieczora do mamy przyszedł pan z naszej świątyni razem z dwoma innymi panami. Ci inni panowie mieli stalowe pancerze, i broń, i takie duże hełmy. Pan ze świątyni był strasznie zły, pokazywał na Sanguinusa i krzyczął głośno o Herezji. Mama mówi, że tata poleciał w kosmos walczyć z Herezją. Nie wiem jak ta Herezja wygląda, ale na pewno mój Sanguinus nie jest żadną Herezją tylko Sanguinusem.

Mama kazała mi iść razem z panem ze świątyni do innego pana, który się nazywał Hierarchą. Bardzo przy tym płakała, nie wiem czemu, bo w świątyni zawsze mówią, że pan Hierarcha jest mądry, i dobry i wie najlepiej. Pan Hierarcha mieszkał w takim dużym domu, co najmniej sto razy większym niż nasza świątynia. Trochę się bałem, ale okazało się, że pan Hierarcha jest bardzo miły. Zapytał dlaczego nazwałem Sanguinusa takim imieniem. Powiedziałem, że mój piesek kiedyś obronił mnie przed Łysym i Szczerbą, którzy chcieli ukraść mi kieszonkowe, a Święty Sanguinus to najpotężniejszy anioł Boga Imperatora, który chroni słabych, i zabija wrogów Imperium, i przynosi prezenty grzecznym dzieciom w Sanguinalia. Potem Pan Hierarcha zapytał kim chciałbym być, gdy dorosnę, to powiedziałem, że chciałbym polecieć w kosmos, zabijać mutantów i heretyków, jak tata i Sanguinus. Ten prawdziwy, nie mój piesek. Panowie w pancerzach zaczęli głośno krzyczeć o Herezji i machać bronią, ale Pan Hierarcha bardzo się śmiał, potem pogłaskał mnie po głowie, i powiedział, żebym dużo się modlił i słuchał mamy i kapłanów. Na koniec poprosił, abym w Miejscach Publicznych nazywał swojego psa po prostu "San". To skrót od "Sanguinus". Potem wyjaśnił mi co to są Miejsca Publiczne ( to są takie miejsca, gdzie jest dużo ludzi, na przykład Park Męczenników albo świątynia), dał mi czekoladkę i odesłał do domu.

Czwartodzień, 23 marca 991.M41

Drogi Dzienniku.

Mama mówi, że codziennie powinienem zapisywać nowe słowo, którego się nauczyłem. Słowo na dzisiaj to SYNTETYCZNY. To znaczy, że coś jest sztuczne, na przykład jajecznica, którą jadłem na śniadanie. Mama mówi, że prawdziwa jajecznica nie jest z proszku, tylko z jajek, które są znoszone przez kury. Kury to takie puchate zwierzątka, trochę jak króliczki tylko z dziobami i bez uszek. Mama wie, jak wyglądają kury, bo jej prababcia urodziła się na agroświecie. Ten agroświat nazywa się Demeter Cztery i jest baaaaardzo daleko stąd. Mama nigdy nie mówiła dlaczego jej prababcia przyleciała na Volantis - tak nazywa się nasza planeta - ale podobno miała wtedy tylko sześć lat, tak jak ja! Też chciałbym kiedyś zobaczyć inną planetę. Jak będę duży to zostanę Gwardzistą, tak jak tata! Będziemy latać razem z Sanguinusem po całej galaktyce, może nawet polecimy na Cadię!

Mam już dwa słowa na dzisiaj. SYNTETYCZNY i KURA. Czy to znaczy, że jutro nie muszę wpisywać?

Dzisiaj idziemy z mamą do restauracji na Poziomie Eklezjalnym. Restauracja nazywa się "Terrański Blask" i mają tam bardzo, bardzo dobre jedzenie. Mama mówi, że to dlatego, bo jest NIESYNTETYCZNE. Normalnie tam nie chodzimy, ale dzisiaj mama dostała Rzołd od taty więc możemy. Ostatnio gdy tam byliśmy to mama kupiła mi sok z prawdziwych jabłek i sałatkę z pomidorów. Sałatka była taka sobie, ale sok był przepyszny, znacznie lepszy niż ten który leci z dystrybutora.

Mama twierdzi, że Rzołd pisze się przez "ż". Ale to głupie, bo mama mówi, że Rzołd jest po to, aby płacić rachunki, a przecież RZ wymienia się na R, więc Rzołd wymienia się na Rachunki. Muszę zapytać w scholi jak to jest.

Mama rozmawia właśnie z sąsiadką. Mówi, że Gubernator wprowadził Staw Zwiększonej Gotowości. To trochę dziwne, bo nigdzie tutaj nie ma takiego stawu. Jest staw Bohaterów Vraks, jest staw Ofiar Trzydziestego Drugiego Millenium, jest staw Hierarchy Adaniusa. Innych nie ma. Jestem pewien, bo wszystkie chłopaki ze scholi mają swoje bazy przy jednym ze stawów i prowadzą wojnę z innymi drużynami. Jutro na przykład mamy bitwę z tymi z Trzydziestego Drugiego. Ja jestem podoficerem w drużynie Bohaterów Vraks - jeszcze niedawno byłem szeregowym, ale trzy dni temu mój najlepszy przyjaciel Szóstak został oficerem i zrobił ze mnie podoficera. Gdy pochwaliłem się mamie, zapytała dlaczego akurat teraz zostałem podoficerem. Powiedziałem, że to dlatego że oficer Szóstak mnie lubi, a wtedy mama powiedziała, że zachowujemy się zupełnie jak prawdziwa Gwardia!

Zapytam Szóstaka, czy coś słyszał o tym Stawie Zwiększonej Gotowości. Szóstak tak naprawdę nazywa się Sekstus, ale bardzo nie lubi tego imienia i bije każdego, kto go tak nazywa. Sekstus to znaczy właśnie "szósty". Wiem, bo od tego roku mamy w scholi lekcje Wysokiego Gotyku. Kiedyś gdy walczyliśmy z tymi z Adaniusa, jeden chłopak nazwał Szóstaka "bękartem starej świruski". Nie wiem co to znaczy, ale Szóstak strasznie się wściekł i bardzo, bardzo mocno pobił tamtego chłopaka. Gdybyśmy go nie odciągneli, to pewnie by go zabił!

Wszyscy w scholi wiedzą, że mama Szóstaka jest trochę nienormalna. Zachowuje się tak, jakby Szóstak był co najmniej jednym z Najwyższych Lordów Świętej Terry - nie dość, że dała mu na imię "Sekstus", to jeszcze robi mu takie śmieszne loczki, a raz nawet kazała mu chodzić do scholi w czymś, co wyglądało jak kostium przebierańca na Sanguinalia. Gdy Szóstak był mały, to wszyscy oprócz mnie strasznie się z niego wyśmiewali. Potem Szóstak urósł, zrobił się najsilniejszy w całej scholi i nikt już się z niego nie śmiał. Ja zawsze go lubiłem, bo nigdy się ze mnie nie śmiał, chociaż jest aż trzy lata starszy, i opowiadał mi różne straszne historie, i nawet zabrał mnie kiedyś w dół ula aż na Poziom Mętów! Mówił, że mieszka tam mnóstwo mutantów i heretyków, którzy porywają małe dzieci i składają w ofierze mrocznym bóstwom, ale to na pewno nieprawda. Ja widziałem tylko dużo brudnych, obdartych ludzi i jedną łysą panią, która bardzo głośno rozmawiała z kimś niewidzialnym, krzyczała, płakała, a na końcu zaczęła drapać się po buzi. Troszkę mnie to przestraszyło, więc poprosiłem Szóstaka aby zabrał mnie z powrotem. Później powiedział, że to pewnie była czarownica, taka która rozmawia z duchami i potrafi zauroczyć samym spojrzeniem. Na szczęście nie wpuszczają ich na górne poziomy!

Mama woła mnie do spania, więc muszę kończyć. Jutro zapytam co to znaczy "bękart".


End file.
